Mahiru Mizuhara
まひる |rname = Mizuhara Mahiru |ename = Mizuhara Mahiru |debut = Chapter 1; Episode 1 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = October 4th[http://end-harem.com/archives/character/%e6%a9%98-%e7%b5%b5%e7%90%86%e6%b2%99 World's End Harem Official Website Mahiru Mizuhara Profile] |nationality = Japanese |age = 11 (pre-timeskip) 16''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 32 |height = 152 cm |status = Alive |residence = Mating Facility |affiliation = Reito Group |jva = Aimi Tanaka }} Mahiru Mizuhara is the younger sister of Ryu Mizuhara and Reito Mizuhara.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 1''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 3 Appearance Mahiru is a short girl. She is a brunette with pig tails and bangs and has sky blue irises. She wears an orange bandana around her neck, a white and orange shoulder and arm bands, and an orange bra. She also wears blue v-string panties with a short skirt and shoes. Body Measurements Mahiru has a bust measurement of 74 cm (B cup), a waist measurement of 52 cm, and a hip measurement of 74 cm. Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara Ryu Mizuhara History In 2040, Mahiru was in a car in Neo-Metropolitan. Mahiru was curious to know what Reito said to Elisa, so Reito said he told her he liked her, making Mahiru curious to know what Elisa said. Reito did not know what happened, believing it turned into a fight, surprising Mahiru. After arriving at the third hospital in New Metropolis, Mahiru wished Reito luck and told him to come back from cold sleep. Later in the capsule room, Mahiru was crying as Reito was in the capsule preparing for cold sleep. Five years later, Mahiru was in tears as she hugged Reito. As she was saying she was glad his diseased was cured, Mahiru saw a pad of naked women in Reito's and slapped him. In the capsule room, Mahiru was surprised when finding Ryu in a capsule and stated he was still alive. After leaving the room, Reito asked Mahiru what happened to Elisa, so she stated Elisa had been missing for three years and about a year prior, she contacted her mother but Elisa's mother did not have contact with her, shocking Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 2 Two days later, Mahiru was eating in the cafeteria accompanied by Reito and Mira. Mahiru was angry because Reito got special treatment with the best chefs when the ordinary meals had machine prepare them. Reito commented that Mira ate a lot, and Mahiru admired her being slim even thought she ate a lot. However, Mahiru got angry when Reito looked at Mira's chest, so she left and went to her room.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 4 Three days later, Mahiru went to the refugee home, and after passing out treats to the children there, a worker there wished the high authorities in UW were as thoughtful she was. The worker revealed in the refugee home, there were short on comfort foods but if they ate in rations, they would manage. Mahiru was disappointed because she with acquaintances with people in UW, but the worker told her that the world become peaceful in the past two years due to the men being extinct and wars were extinct. Suddenly, Ito said female disappeared with the men also, while drinking alcohol. The worker told Ito she was the only one lonely because she was mourning over a dead guy. In anger, Ito threw her glass at the wall next to the worker before storming out. While cleaning the mess, the worker asked Mahiru if she heard the rumor of a live man. Mahiru then remembered Mira telling her there would be danger for Reito if his capability of living was leaked.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 The next morning in the mating facility, Mahiru noticed Reito pulled an all-nighter and said he needed proper sleep. Reito then asked what she was doing until the morning, so Mahiru told him she was roaming around. Reito then told Mahiru there was a lot of work to do if he wanted to awaken his older brother and the others. Mahiru then kissed Reito on the cheek for good luck, but Reito became embarrassed. Mahiru then found a teddy bear in a drawer and found a smart ring inside. Reito then went to the bathroom, and asked Mahiru to inform him if anyone approached. Shortly after, Mahiru and Mira entered the bathroom. After Mira told Reito about an interview with the secretary of technology was needed to use the experimental facility he requested, she left. Mahiru asked Reito if the ring was Elisa's, but the latter said it was an empty ring.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 Later in the afternoon in a refugee home, Mahiru was helping a girl study when a broadcast happened and Reito revealed his existence to the world.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 While watching the broadcast, Mahiru became scared and stormed out of the room and questioned his actions. Somewhere after, Mahiru called Reito and was mad he did not discuss it with her. She exclaimed she told her friends he was in cold sleep but was scared they would call her a liar. Reito joked about her telling them it was a national secret before Mahiru hung up.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Mahiru was outside happily walking with a child.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 26 She later visited her brother in cold sleep with Reito and Maria, and Mahiru stated that she wanted him to wake up and Reito agreed. Later, while walking in the hallway, Mahiru, Reito, and Maria were approached by Neneko and Rea and Neneko had a request for Reito. After entering a room, they are informed that Kyoji wanted Mahiru as a mating partner. Hearing this, Mahiru was disgusted about doing it with someone she never met before. Reito felt it was too early for her and he agreed to say no to Kyoji.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 32 Two days later, Mahiru was eating with Kyoji and Reito. Kyoji was telling Mahiru about his band but she was uninterested in his story. After finishing her food, Mahiru left the table because she said she had to do something.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 34 Later, Mahiru, with Ito and the others, were greeted by the Reito Group when they arrived. Mahiru and Reito were happily reunited, and she him that everyone helped her out, so he thanked them. As Ito and another woman were bickering about feeling upon Reito, Mahiru attempted to stop their bickering. Later in the night, Mahiru and the others were taken to a dock at the Sea of Japan so she and the others could escape from the country. Rea said that she would protect Reito after their leave. After boarding the ship, they spoke with their ally from Izanami to lead them south of Japan to Taiwan to join up with Elisa.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 The Izanami member explains their trip to Taiwan because it is risky to run their operations in Japan and they have bases all over and told them Elisa was headed there as well. After the group set off, Mahiru approached Reito and noticed he was thinking about Mira. Mahiru gave him a tablet with a message and then walked away.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 52 Other Media *Mahiru Mizuhara is portrayed by RaMu for the Week End Harem event. Trivia *Mahiru's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Mahiru ranked sixteenth.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Mahiru ranked fourteenth with 427 votes.2nd Popularity Poll *Mahiru's hobby and skill is housekeeping. *Mahiru likes children. *Mahiru dislikes to swim. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Kyoji's Mating Candidates Category:Reito Group Category:Japanese